


Fractured

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lots of cuddles, M/M, Post Altissia healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Part of my Giftmas giveaway!A collection of sweet little moments between the boys in the aftermath of Altissia. Prepare for some angst, cuddles and lots of fluff!
Relationships: All the boys lovin each other, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, OT4 - Relationship, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, poly - Relationship
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Fractured

Ignis spent hours staring out the window, though he couldn’t see a damn thing. He had hardly moved, despite soft pestering from Prompto. The wind on his face and tugging at his hair felt pleasant enough, so there he stayed. The scruff on his chin was starting to itch. It felt as though days passed before he heard the door open and Gladio’s heavy footsteps.

''Bath time, Ignis.'' There was a fierce determination backing his gruff voice this time. Ignis found he could hear it so much more clearly now that his other senses were all he had to rely on.

''I don’t wish to bathe right now,'' Ignis cleared his throat, his voice hoarse from disuse, ''I'll let you know, should I require it.''

''I didn’t ask, I said it was bath time.'' When Ignis didn’t reply, he could feel a shift in the room. Gladio moved toward him quicker than he could react. Just a few days ago, he could've moved out of the way of the larger man. Now, he found himself being hefted up into strong arms as if he were nothing. Just a few days ago he wouldn't have needed someone else to help bathe him.

''Big guy, are you sure-'' Prompto's nervous tone made Ignis's heart ache. The blonde had scarcely left his side, aside from visiting Noct. He appreciated his gentle love and care, but perhaps it hurt more than Gladio's rough manhandling. Ignis detested being looked after. He frowned the entire way to the tub. Although he couldn't see, his still closed his eyes out of reflex as he was stripped and helped into the tub. It felt nice on his aching skin, but he refused to enjoy it because he was stubborn. Ignis hadn't felt he deserved such tender love and care after the choices he made. He didn't regret a damn thing, except the unforeseen aftermath of it all. Gladio had been in to see Noctis once. He himself, had not. He couldn't bare the thought of having the younger man see him this way. During his bath, Gladio smeared some shaving cream on his face and started to make gentle strokes with the razor. His hands were trembling. While the larger man was distracted shaving, Ignis leaned forward and kissed Gladio's arm, the only skin his lips could find. No words passed between them as Gladiolus ran a tender hand through his hair.

  
  


#############

The moment Prompto heard the sharp inhale from the kitchen, he dropped his phone to the floor and raced into the room. Ignis was standing with his back to the doorway, holding his thumb. There was a plate on the counter of just a simple slice of bread and a knife. Prompto quickly put two and two together and approached the advisor with concern.

''Iggy!!'' Prompto gasped, seeing the droplets of blood trickling down Ignis' hand. The grimace on his face was proof enough. Ignis only cut his thumb once on a knife, in the first week he ever took up cooking.  _ How humiliating... _ he thought bitterly as Prompto gently ran the wound under cool water. Ignis was eerily silent while Prom put a bandage around his thumb until a potion was accessible.

''Iggy, I know you're eager to do all those things again, but you really need to be careful. Are you okay…?''

''I’m utterly helpless, aren’t I….?” Ignis mumbled sadly.

''No…!! No, no, don’t say that…I need you…let me help, tell me how to…make those good scrambled eggs of yours. Please? Let me make you breakfast for once...'' Ignis stifled a small chuckle, his heart aching. He sat at the table near the kitchen, giving step by step explicit instructions on how to make the eggs, adding spices and cooking them to perfection. When the eggs were set down in front of Ignis, he tasted them slowly and a small smile graced his lips.

''Are they...good?'' Prompto's hands rubbed together anxiously.

''They're the best eggs I've ever had, dear one.'' And it was true.

  
  


#############

''You shouldn’t be out here, you know.'' Prompto whipped around to see Gladio there, holding a jacket. Prompto had managed to sneak out of the hotel to sit by the marina. It was a habit Gladiolus had noticed for a few days now. Prompto was holding his camera, flicking through old photos.

''Uh, hey there big guy…Sorry, I…” He glanced down, his heart heavy. Moments later he was shocked to feel a heavy warmth resting upon his shoulders. Prompto reached up, gently touching the familiar softness of a cotton jacket. He looked back up at him with watery blue eyes.

''Do you remember that night in Insomnia, when we all got in huge trouble for sneaking out and going to a party?'' Gladio asked softly, looking out at the water.

''Yeah…” Prom laughed softly, ''we decided to take Noct out for his birthday. Ignis didn't get the memo till late and he had a heart attack. He hunted us down and dragged us out by our ears.''

''I wish we could go back to that…” Gladio mumbled slowly, his voice faltering just slightly. Prompto touched his hand gingerly, leaning against him with a sniffle. Gladio silently slid an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead.

  
  
  
  


############

It was Prom’s turn to check on the sleeping Noctis and his hands trembled as he set a tray of food down at his bedside.

''Hey buddy…its me...'' Noctis made an intelligible noise in response, curled up in a ball as tightly as he physically could, ''I, um...brought you food again. You gonna eat?''

''Maybe...'' Noct's reply was soft. His voice had been hoarse for a while, likely from the crying. Prompto still shared a bed with the Prince, and he could feel his silent sob shaking the bed sometimes.

''Please do... I need you, Noct. Luna wouldn't want you wasting away in a hotel bed somewhere.'' There came no reply and Prompto couldn't handle the silence anymore. He softly rubbed the dark-haired man's arm before heading out. Noctis drew a deep breath and slowly sat up. It took all of his energy and motivation to eat, but he did so because he knew Prompto was right above anything else.

  
  


###########

With Noct being bedridden for a while, his muscles needed work. Gladio started to check in every morning, helping to revitalize his aching muscles. Slowly moving his joints, stretching the tightened muscles, however the vocals cords that desperately needed stretching continued to be ignored. They never spoke, simply followed the orders given to get Noct back in working order. As Noct gradually began to get more active, Gladio felt the urge to say something arise. He cracked Noct's back, the sound similar to that of snapping a glowstick in half.

''You okay?'' Gladio asked lightly, his eyes filled with concern as Noct gasped for air breathlessly.

''Y…Yeah…felt good…'' Noct croaked out, rubbing along his spine.

''Good…'' As Gladio turned to leave that day, he stopped and looked back.

''Welcome back, Majesty..'' Noct

  
  


############

Noctis needed this, that much was clear. All four of them were curled together, like they used to before everything changed. Ignis could no longer see his loved ones laying beside him, but he had learned to recognize them by warmth and smell. He held onto his Prince with everything he had, his eyes shut tightly. Gladiolus was snoring like a freight train and Prompto was breathing lightly against Ignis' back.

''Iggy…?'' Noctis mumbled softly in the darkness of the room and Ignis' everlasting dark. 

''Yes, Noct?'' Ignis responded slowly, chasing light fingertips over the man's side.

''Why did you do it? Why? It was the ring, wasn't it?'' His voice was full of pain, and Ignis could feel the subtle tightening of the other man's chest.

''Yes. Yes, I used the ring.''

''I told you, never under any circumstances...''

''Your life was on the line. That was a circumstance enough for me.''

''It was too reckless...your eyesight was precious to you. It could've  _ killed  _ you, Ignis,'' Noct's voice broke and he was reduced to soft trembles.

''You are a great deal more precious to me. I may never be able to see you again, but I know you're here. That's all I need. I would do it for any of you...I love all of you more than life itself.''

''Then we need to work on that,'' Noct whispered slowly, a few more tears he didn't think he had left in him sliding down his face, ''because I am not going to lose you, too.''

''As you wish, Noct.'' Ignis curled close. The two boys fell asleep clinging to each other as if they let go they would die. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for requesting! This was very fun to do!


End file.
